


Sleep is for Tortoises

by TechnoKid



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Original Work
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Other, Platonic Male/Male Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-09 04:06:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12268557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TechnoKid/pseuds/TechnoKid





	Sleep is for Tortoises

Samuel came across the Doctor’s Study to discover that the Time Lord has his head rested against his folded arms against the desk. Samuel immediately thought that how peaceful and beautiful he looks. Sam wrap a blanket around the Doctor gently to savor this moment, he couldn’t help but to smile. As Sam still has his hands on the Doctor’s Shoulders, he leans forward towards the Doctor's forehead and gently planted a kiss, then smile as he says. “I Love you, Doctor.” quietly and gently and smoothly leaving the Study leaving the Time Lord just is, Peacefully sleeping. Beautiful Sight.


End file.
